Whereas magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) most frequently images the protons of water molecules, these conventional techniques have trouble imaging lung tissue. MR imaging of the lung is difficult because of the low proton density, resulting in a weak MR signal, and significant susceptibility artifacts.
These problems have been overcome by using a contrast agent in the form of a hyperpolarized gas, such as Helium 3 or Xenon 129, polarized by optical pumping using a laser. Measurements of lung physiology and function using such hyperpolarized contrast agents are determined by lung ventilation studies and are known in the art.
While the signal provided by hyperpolarized gas is improved over that normally available from lung tissue, it would be desirable to provide for improved signal generation and detection during lung ventilation studies.